


Blood In The Snow

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Hometalia, M/M, hetastuck, yay fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began with some strange blonde girl in the woods beating Russia into the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge- Grimdarkness

Rose could feel the cold black tentacles swirling around her but she couldn't give any less fucks at the moment. Her feet were moving on their own and she had been walking for forever. At this point she didn't care where she was going.

Rose could only slightly feel the actual Russian cold swirling around her and pulling at her sash but the soft snow felt warm compared to her grim Aura.  
Suddenly someone was in front of her. He was wearing a long tan coat and a white scarf around his neck.  
She had to crane her neck up to look at him in his cold blue eyes but her own dull ones seemed to pass right through him.

He was just another person she had to move herself.

"You realize you are walking through five feet of snow da? Are you lost?" He asked her through a thick Russian accent. Although she didn't really know where she was going she knew she didn't need help.  
"I don't need your pity." She spat at him and one of the black tentacles lashed out at him, slapping him across the face and sending him stumbling back into the snow.

Rose kept walking.  
She stopped when she felt a looming presence over her shoulder.  
"That was a mistake."  
"Do you expect me to run? I could fight you with my eyes closed."

And that's how the fight went.  
She would lash out with a tentacle, he would get hit or dodge.  
He pulled a pipe from somewhere and swung it at her. She ducked and darted under his arm and elbowed him at the base of his spine. His scare lashed out and she grabbed it and yanked it, the man fell to his knees and she kicked him hard in the gut.

She takes a step back to catch her breath and pulls her knitting wands from her skyldexx  
The black energy swirled through her veins it felt cold like steal but comforting.

He stood and glared at her with his sharp eyes and darts at her, scarf lashing and pipe swinging.  
She replied with zaps from her wands and slashes from her the tentacles  
Fighting felt so damn good  
The fight ended, Rose leaking black liquid from multiple gashes on her arms and the Russian looking the same, if not worse.  
He was on his knees again, looking at her absolutely stunned.

Rose leaned down to his ear "I can fend for myself." she whispered, sending chills down the mans spine.  
Rose continued to walk, uncaring of how much shit she was getting her and her friends into.


	2. World Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia talks about the strange blonde at a world meeting.

Russia slid down in his chair in the World Meeting Conference room. He was still upset about what had happened the day before, the blonde girl with the black aura swirling around her had the _audacity_ to beat him on his own territory.

He slinked his face down deeper into his scarf, better hiding the long bruise across his face. Usually Russia wasn't one to pout, especially about battles. He usually forgave easily but that  _girl_ has beaten him single handily. The meeting had started, but Russia wasn't paying attention.

"Why the long face, broder?" Belarus asked from beside him, looking genuinely concerned.

"Why do you care?" He muttered through his scarf

"Because I'm you sister."

He sighed. "I lost a fight."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he almost imminently regretted it. Belarus stood and slammed her hands down on the table, glaring ice shards at the countries. "Who dare hurt my future husband." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Russia sunk deeper down into his chair, trying not to make eye contact with the countries now staring at him. 

"It wasn-"

"If any of you-"

"BELARUS." Russia snapped, the scarf sliding down his face and exposing the bruise on his cheek.  "It wasn't any of them." At this point, most of the conversation had stopped.

"What the bloody hell happened?" England Sputtered at the same time America said "Wow, a human beat you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Russia mumbled

"This seems pretty important."

"What happened exatly?" Hungary asked

"Well..I was walking through the woods and a strange blonde girl beat me into the snow when I asked her if she was lost." Russia avoided eye contact with everyone else.

"What do you mean by strange?" Austria asked

"I mean she had a black aura surrounding her that she could control and she was really strong and glowing."

"Aura?" England raised an eyebrow. "And she beat you?"

"Yes now can we talk about something else?"

"How did she survive the snow?" 

"I don't know."

"Sounds like black magic."

"This is so unawesome." Prussia muttered

Germany scoffed "There's no such thing as magic."

"How do you explain how a glowing girl beat Russia in his own territory?"

 "Maybe he should lay off the Vodka?"  France laughed

"Maybe you should shut up." 

"She sounds dangerous." Italy spoke up.

"How old did she look?" France asked

Russia pouted more "Eighteen."

A few people chuckled.

"This seems more serious than I thought."

Russia Sighed and stood up, pushing the chair back "Whatever. I have more important things to do right now." With that he stalked out of the room, not caring what everyone thought of him right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to update this regularly whohoo.


	3. Searhing For Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta kids and trolls look for Rose with minor help from alpha kids. They run into someone strange.

"Any sign of Rose yet?" John spoke into his headset. It had been two weeks since Rose had turned Grimdark again and had gone missing. The betas and the alpha kids had decided to split into two groups and search around the world. 

John, Jade, Dirk, Karkat, Aradia, Sollux, Terezi, Nepeta and Equius were Group One and Dave, Jake, Roxy, Kanaya, Eridan, Tavros, Vriska, Gamzee, and Feferi were Group Two. They had alchimized headsets so they could speak to each other whenever they wanted to and they also alchemized some flying cars so they they didn't have to walk everywhere

"No." Vriska sighed back. Three days ago Group Two had spotted Rose in Russia, throwing around a man like a rag-doll. When Kanaya had attempted to get closer Rose was already gone.

"Maybe it wasn't her." Nepeta suggested half halfheartedly, before she was shaken by a violent shiver. Group One had made a decision to search Russia more thoroughly while Group Two searched Japan. The cold was strongly affecting the trolls more than it was affecting the humans. Sure, both of their teeth were chattering but the trolls were more like living popsicles than anything.  
"Of course it wwas her." Eridan snapped back "She wwas fightin like a tank."

"None of us want to hear you two fighting right now." Dave groaned "I don't mean to be such an....autispice I think it's called but seriously."  
John turned down the volume on the headset so his headache woulden't get worse. He brought the car down to the snowy ground and turned to Nepeta and Jade.

"You guys up for some tracking?" He asked them. They both looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's cold enough in the car and you expect them to go out there?!" Aradia squeaked and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I'll give you my jackets?" John suggested. He shrugged off his heavier one and handed it to Nepeta then handed the other one -calm yourself, it was still pretty heavy- to Jade. "And I'll make sure to keep close in case one of you start to freeze to death." 

"Fine." Jade grunted, Nepeta sighed "Yeah I guess I'll go." Equius straightened up "I'll go with them." 

All three of them left the car momentarily letting in a strong burst of cold air.

John hovered over them, Nepeta and Jade were both sniffing the air, Nepeta was shivering but still moved through the snow. Jade was pointing around and talking to Nepeta who would nod and shake her head occasionally. Nepeta continued to move forwards and stopped in front of a tree, sniffing rapidly.

John turned up the volume on his headset

"-one was fighting her." Nepeta was saying "They attacked first.." She stopped to sniff "Male, he was defenetly angry." 

Jade nodded "I can smell him a little over here but the track is hard to pick out because of the snow."

John spoke up "Can you smell Rose anywhere?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Kanaya asked

"Jade and Nepeta are trying to use their hightened smelling skills to find Rose." Dirk informed Kanaya. Dirk had barely said anything on this entire trip so it was a little surprising.  
"Alright fucknuts, Status report." Karkat said loudly "And that means all of you."

"Rose was here." Jade said "She was fighting some guy and there's some stale-smelling blood around so she probably won." 

"How come your team got both the trackers?" Jake muttered at Group One

"I was uhh wondering that too." Tavros agreed

Karkat sighed "In a few days let's meet up in Germany and you can have one of them."

"We aren't metal detectors, guys." Jade protested "And-"

She was cut off by Roxy "We haven't seen anything here yet. No signs of Grimdark or anything."

"We should kee-" Nepeta started but was cut off by sharp and sudden static. Jade yelped into her headset "JOHN, HELP."

John imminently landed the car and hopped out, Dirk, Karkat, Aradia, Sollux, and Terezi following urgently.  
A girl with long blonde hair with a blue bow in her hair had an arm wrapped around Nepeta. Nepetas arms were trapped at her sides and the blonde was holding a knife to Nepetas throat.

Nepeta was able to cling to the girls arm and dig her claws into them. The knife had olive blood slowly dripping down it.

Equius shouted out in rage and took a quick step forwards. 

"Stay where you are." The girl spat "Stay where you are or this knife goes in her throat."

"Equius, listen to her." Nepeta said slowly 

"What's happening?" Vriska demanded through the headset and no one responded.

"I am going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer truthfully. When you answer all of them I'll let her go" The girl said "Three days ago my brother was attacked around here. I Know you know, who was it?"

"Let go of Nepeta first." Terezi said, holding out her cane-sword.

"Oh..?" The girl seemed to pull another knife out of nowhere and slowly dragged it across Nepetas arm. Nepeta dug her claws in deeper but refused to let the girl have the satisfaction of hearing her scream. 

"I'm getting worried. What's happening?" Feferi asked, her voice laced with worry.

"FF, 2oo2h. thii2 ii2 iimportant" Sollux muttered into the headset

The girl pushed the knife on Nepetas throat down harder "Who is he talking to? Answer my questions." 

John stepped forwards hesitantly "That girl's name is Rose. She didn't mean to hurt your brother."

"And who was he talking to?"

"Somone else who was looking for Rose."

"Is Rose dangerous."

"..Slightly."  
The girl basically growled "Will she hurt anyone else?"  
"I don't know, I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"Natalia. You can call me Natalia." 

Natalia threw Nepeta down into the ground, her olive blood staining the snow. 

Nepeta shot up and was about to launch herself at Natalia before Equius grabbed her arm

"Nepeta, your bleeding."

"Equius, let me go." Nepeta hissed

"JOHHHHHHHHN" Vriska screamed into the headset. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON."

"God, no need to shout. Your so weird."

"WELL EXCUSE ME. MAYBE WE SHOULD ACTUALLY WORK AS A TEAM HUH????????"

Natalia rolled her eyes at them and disappeared.  
"I'll explain later. Right now I have a team to fix."


	4. Germany

Rose moved slowly through the German town, ignoring the loud shrieks and wide-eyes stares directed towards her. She knew how strange and scary she must look to the Germans but so what?

It's not like they can stop her. 

Rose had noticed how the longer she spent Grimdark the faster everything began to loose it's colour. Everyday she spent grimdark the colours melted together, brown was just light grey now and blue was black like the 3 am sky.

She still had no idea what she was looking for and that seemed to make the rage flowing through her veins worse. The black aura was expanding, skimming the buildings. It was like the aura was looking for information because the farther they reached, the more information seeped into her brain.

Rose had never felt so strong. At the beginning she had resisted the urge to fight and scream and she wanted to stop the the rage from consuming her again. But it had happened and now rage suged through her like it was natural. It was scary how  _good_ it felt. It felt like she had been carrying lead on her back and going grimdark had thrown it across the room.

Someone stepped in front of her. He was still a few meters away but still close enough for the aura to reach out slowly and wrap around his arm.

Almost imminently the man swatted at the black mist but it was too late, memories, his memories flash before her eyes. War and death, hundreds of years of attacks and being attacked. Nazis and Italy, Prussia, it all hit her at the same time. 

The scariest thing is how much it weakened her, how she suddenly understood what the people around her were saying.  
"Hello, Germany. Or should I call you Ludwig?"  she said to him, watching his blue eyes widen.

"How did you know my name?" Germany questions her "So Russia wasn't lying.."

She snorts and makes a move to walk around him but he steps in front of her. "Who are you."

"You saw what I did to Russia I can do it to you."

"But you won't."  
"I'm not Italy. You don't know what I will and won't do."

Germany looks like he is going to choke on air.

The aura solidifies when Rose feels a sudden burst of anger hit her like a steam train.

Germany pulls out a gun and starts shooting at her. Rose easily dodges but one hits her in the shoulder and the scream she releases shakes the windows.

The scream wasn't in pain, the scream was chaotic fury. 

In miliseconds Rose has Germany harshly pinned aginst a wall, they are both bleeding heavily. Roses black sludge blood mixing with Germanys red blood in a pool on the ground.

"Do you think this is a game? You have no idea who your messing with."

She throws him down across the street and into a nearby house.

"Tell your friends.." She thinks for a second, watching him slowly stand again "Tell your friends I am not a force to be messed with."

Germany nods and Rose clenches her fists, a part of the aura slamming into a building.

In seconds she has disappeared down the street again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about Germany
> 
> Sorry I got so lazy with this chapter.


	5. Emergency World Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany calls an emergency World Meeting

Italy ran -actually he was just speedwalking, but don't tell Germany- down the street, shoveling pasta into his mouth with one hand and trying to tie his tie with the other hand. He had woken up to his phone ringing and Germany informing him about an emergency World Conference in half an hour.

Italy had attempted to make pasta and eat it in that amount of time. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but in all honestly he was probobly going to end up spilling pasta sauce on his suit.

He for once was happy that he had stayed over Frances house for the night, although it was awkward and Brother France insisted they have Snails for dinner. But anyways it wasn't much to walk and Italy ended up grabbing a Taxi.

So anyways he was late for the meeting and plopped down into his seat right as the meeting was starting.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I tried to make some pasta and I thought I had time but I didn't and then I had to get dressed and I had to tie my tie while running here while also eating my pasta and now I have pasta on my suit I'm sorry!" Italy said with one breath. A few other countries looked at him then turned their eyes back to Germany who was looking slightly distressed. 

"Anyways Germany, is there a reason you called en emergency World Conference?" England sighed, looking annoyed and tired.

Germany stuttered over his words for a moment "Russia wasn't lying." He finally managed, causing the countries to look at him in surprise and for Russia to nod ecstatically.  

"The blonde girl, with the black aura-"

He was cut off by Austria "You mean to say you called an Emergency world Conference to talk about a delusion?"

"You don't understand! It was like she looked into my mind, she knows about us." The German slammed his palms down on the table.

There were some loud exclamations from the crowd, mixes of "What?" and "No way" and "How?"

"What do we do about it?" Demanded Italy and America, America looking like he was trapped in a horror movie and Italy yanking white flags from his coat "I have a bunch of white flags maybe she will leave us alone if we wave them?" Romano rolled his eyes and hit the back of Italy's head "That won't work, idiot!"

"Well she's obviously dangerous." Canada muttered and may or may not have been ignored.

"Can I say something?" Belaruse asked, standing up "I know who she is, a bunch of kids are looking for her."

"How do you know?" Prussia asked, almost imminently suspicious with the crazed girl

"I was wondering through Russias territory and I saw them. Her name is Rose.  The kids say she is slightly dangerous."

"What did they look like?"

"Two of them looked normal, the other six had grey skin and horns. And one for of them, their blood is green."

"How would you know what colour the blood was?"

Belarus raised an eye brow.

"They are probably aliens!" America jumped from his seat "Aliens who want to take over the Earth!" 

"I'm positive there is a totally rational explanation!" England snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Like what?" France asked "Some kind of magic explanation?"

"Actually yes. The term is Grimdark."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It's when someone is over come with one emotion -usually fear, anger or revenge- and it consumes them until it controls their actions. The aura thing is due to the horror-terrors. If she studied them it would explain why she went grimdark."

"It still doesn't tell us what to do." Italy said, still mass producing white flags.

 "We need to find her, and the other kids, they are a danger to us." Germany stated 

"So we are just like doing to attack them? Like, out of nowhere? Totally not cool." Poland interjected.

"He has a point." Denmark agreed

Germany nodded "For now we should all just keep a steady lookout for them. Keep on guard, and make sure nothing too suspicious happens. Much like Switzerland." 

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to." 

"So it's agreed?"

The countries nodded.

"Meeting Closed."

Everyone began to file out of the conference room. 

"Next time only call an emergency World Meeting if it is an emergency!" Italy heard Prussia shout from next to Canada "I thought we were on the verge of another war." Prussia muttered, more to himself then anyone but Canada nodded.

Italy shrugged "It's okay Germany! Here have a white flag." Italy tucked a white flag behind Germany's ear "Ve~!"

"You're hopeless, aren't you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, school-work and shit.  
> Belarus is probably ooc.


	6. An American, a blonde and a cool guy walk into a library...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.......guys  
> "*Hiss* Who's this fucking duchebag?"  
> "*Whisper* I don't know but they havent been here in months"
> 
> A lot of shit happened and I broke my computer and I don't have wifi at my house and I am writing this in school behind the teachers back.
> 
> Oh the things I do to write fanfics...
> 
> Oh! Also I don't own Mystery Skulls's Ghost, Hetalia or Homestuck

This is stupid America thought to himself but I need to be prepared for anything. Currently, America was skimming the spines of books, looking for anything having to do with Grimdark or the black magic Iggy was always talking about. He was convinced the more he knew about black magic the more prepared he would be if Rose attacked him.   
  
Finally, a book sparked his intrest, "Black Magick and Other Oddities." He reached out and pulled it from the bookshelf.  Dispite the size of the book, America easily carried it to one of the tables in the library. A few of the people gave him strange looks as he opened the dusty book, but whatever. The blonde flipped through the book, skimming over some spells with his eyes. He wasn't going to try any of the spells of course, not after he accidentally summoned the 2ps that one time. He shuddered, he will never look at cupcakes the same way again.

. Finally, he got to the part about grimdark. Grimdark is the term to use when someone, has  studied Horrorterrors and then has been overcome with one negative emotion. The emotion varies from loneliness to rage. The person who has become Grimdark has almost no control over their own actions.

America leaned back in his chair, slowly processing the new information. Americas phone suddenly cut through the silence

    _**-This time I might just disappear, whoohoooho, this time I might just disa- ooohoo**_

America fumbled for his phone and answered it quickly, smiling awkwardly aat the librarian that glared at him

“Yo! Who’s this?”

“America we have a problem!”

“uh..who’s this....?”

“Canada! Your brother!”

“Ooohh..sup Mattie-bro?

There was a deep sigh on the other side of the line.

“You remember the grimdark girl, right? Rose?”

“Yeah, I was doing research, on grimdark right now.”

“I saw her in Qubec, at least I think it was her...she had this black aura around her and she was making everyone really uneasey and-AMERICA ARE YOU EVEN STILL LISTENING?”

America fell backwards in his chair. “Totally!” he lied, rubbing the back of his head.

“Just watch out for her okay?”

“Yeahyeah okay I will! Bye.”

He hung up quickly, briefly wondering who he was just talking to.

* * *

“Come on Dave, we need to know these things!” Roxy pouted at Dave, gesturing vaguely behind her at the large library.

“Roxy the world could be burning down  and I wouldn't walk into a library if it was the only safe haven. I wouldn’t go in there if I didn’t have a choice and a Orc is about it stab me in the back.”

“What do you have against Libraries?”

“It’s not the libraries, it’s the librarians.”

Roxy raised a pale eyebrow “Are you scared of Librarians?”

“...No..”

“OMG, You are! and I thought Dirk had the weird fears.”

“It’s just..they are always shushing with their wrinkled old lady fingers and they lurk around the shelves like some kind of creepy predators.” Dave shuddered and Roxy rolled her eyes.

“Davey our mom...daughter...fuck I don’t know...is in trouble and we need to know more about what’s goin’ on!”

Dave sighed reluctantly “Fine, but when a librarian attacks us and tries to turn us into books, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Roxy grabbed Daves wrist and dragged him into the library. Roxy confidently walked up to one of the librarians and flicked a stray piece of pinkish-hair from her face.

“Excuse me, Ms! Do you have any books on grimdark?”  
The librarian looked at them strangely, and  Dave shifted awkwardly under her gaze.

“Over there.”The librarian vaguely gestured to the books and bookshelves behind her.

Roxy smiles “Thank you.” Roxy then drags Dave over to the bookshelves.

Roxy heard Dave muttering something about  “Dusty ass librarians” and “funky ass books.”

“Are you going to sit there or help me look, cool guy?”

“Only Jade gets to call me cool guy.”

“Oh! Here!” Roxy pointed up over one of the bookshelves at a sign that said Spells and Magic

Roxy and Dave walked down into the shelves, looking for anything on Grimdark.

“Do you know if theres anything that would be related to grimdark?” Dave questioned, only seeing bullshit magic spells.

“Nope.”

“Did you just say grimdark?” They heard someone say behind them, there was a man sitting at one of the tables, he had wheat-blonde hair with an annoying cowlick sticking up in the middle and sky blue eyes.  
“Yeah, do you know anything?” Roxy crossed her arms warily.

“What’s it for?” The man asked

“A sweet as fuck school project. We have to get so deep into these topics it’s gotta be like if a priest tripped over something and you were like OH SHIT but the priest can’t swear so he just spills out all this information about the universe and everyones like WHAT and then they wants more information but he spilled out all his information and he can’t say anymore or his boss will-OW! Roxy that hurt.”

Roxy had elbowed Dave in the rib.

“Here, you can have this book.” He handed them a large book that both Dave and Roxy had to hold together

“Thanks bro.” Dave said and together Dave and Roxy walked out of the book ile

“What nice kids.” America mused to himself as Dave and Roxy walked off “What nice kids..”

 

 


	7. Moving right along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back~ Back again~  
> I got a new laptop!!!! Meaning this will most likely update more often but who knows.  
> I was just listning to homestuck music then I was like "wow I really need to update Blood In The Snow"  
> so I did!  
> I wrote this all at 1:39am so it's prolly all really bad but w/e.  
> I do not own Homestuck or Hetalia!

Roxy skimmed over the lines of the book that Dave and her had checked out, trying to find if there was any more information on Grimdark. Their group had stopped at a hotel for a bit to contemplate what to do next, there was one room per pair of people and Kanaya and Roxy had been paired together.

"Excuse me, Miss Roxy?"  Roxy peeked over the edge of the book to see Kanaya standing awkwardly across the room.

"Sup?" Roxy replied and stuck a bookmark in the book before closing it.

"Well, I had this idea.  Well more of a plan well....actually nevermind" Kanaya started to turn around to leave when Roxy stood and grabbed her shoulder.

"What's going on? Did something happen?”  
Kanaya hesitated and began to wring her hands on her sash in nervousness.

“I was thinking, we aren’t having any luck finding Rose all together like this, and we know her more than anyone else so..” She cleared her throat, not used to being this nervous at all.

“We should look for her ourselves, just you and I?” It came out as more of a question, and her voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

Roxy blinked, the words processing in her mind for a bit, and carefully choosing her words.

“Kanaya.....that’s kind of a dumb idea.” Roxy mentally face palmed because obviously that wasn’t the right choice of words.

Kanaya looked down “Yes I know, but I just thought-”

“But it’s the least we got. We should do it.”

Kanaya perked up in surprise “Really?”

“Well I don’t see why not.”

“There are plenty of reasons why not, we could be attacked, or we could loose each other or our team mates could get so worried about us that they cancel looking for Rose to find us or-”

“Kanaya, you worry way too much. We’ll be fine, and your the one who brought it up and most of the time your idea are the best.”

“Why, thank you.” Kanaya would not admit it, but she enjoyed compliments quite a bit.

“Where should we start?” Roxy asked and watched Kanaya head over to one of her suitcases and pull out a map and and unfold it across one of the beds. There were red X’s over the countries/ towns they had already searched. There was a large red circle around Germany, France, Spain, England  and another red circle over basically all of Scandinavia. Both circles marked with “Sighted here.” but no X’s.

“We’ve searched everywhere except for here.” Kanaya gestured to the two circles “What I was thinking is we each search here and here separately.” Kanaya gestured to the two circles. “I know it’s quite a lot of territory to cover but I figured because we would only be searching with two people we would not be slowed down so much.”

Kanaya looked up at Roxy to see her reaction, her head was cocked to the side and looking like she was thinking very hard about something.

“How about, instead we look for her separately? We would cover more ground like that.”

Kanaya noded, “I’ll look in Scandinavia, if that is alright with you?”

“But that’s a lot of ground to cover! Why don’t I look in Scandinavia.”

“Roxy I am literally undead,  I’m positive I will be fine.”

Roxy shifted her weight, not feeling comfortable with putting all that work on Kanaya

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. But I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“How are we going to get to where we need to search?”

“A lot of Alchemiting.”

Roxy smiled at Kanaya's bluntness and nodded in agreement.

A few hours some stealing, alchemitng and frustration later, they had styled two bed-looking ships out of the hotel beds, jet fuel, and a lot of left-over metal that Roxy had stored in her Sylladex.

The two girl hopped on their own individual rocket-beds and nodded at each other.

“Keep your chumhandle on.”

“Yes, I know. We meet back here if we find her.”

:Of course.”

“Good luck.

“You as well.”

Then they set off.

* * *

A hop, skip, and an ocean away a very confused Englishman was at a very confused Canadians house, both of them behind an upturned couch.

“WHAT THE FUCK.” the England was screaming, on the other side of the couch a blonde girl was swirling with rage and black matter.

“My thoughts exactly.” Canada muttered, covering his head with his hands “You’ve gotta do something!”

“I am!” England racked his brain for something to do and quickly pulled out his magic spell book from his bag, he flipped through the pages before finding to correct spell.

“Collige eam daemones in diem solemnem, duratus et corpus ut eam daemones eam clamoribus furiata resolvit pertingere non possint aures maestisque reposcere. Collige habente sic movere et creans temporariam furorem genii custodia animam. Iubeo!*”

 

As the last word left Englands mouth, Rose let out a glass shattering shriek and collapsed onto the floor, going compleatly still. The blackness seemed to simmer, yet swirled around her unconscious body like a vacant pool

“Is...is she dead?” A meek Canadian voice squeakd.

“No, of course not. Just..knocked out until I get her to my house.”

“And how are you going to do that?!”

England gave Canada a ‘Are you shitting me?’ look. England had thought it was obvious. When a country personification is in dire need to move to one country to the next, they can use a bit of energy from their people to transport themselves. This usually just ends up with the people of the country feeling a bit tired, and causes some bad weather but nothing too bad.

“Oh.. right.” Canada stood “Be safe eh? Don’t use up too much energy.”

England was already picking up Rose, and summoning the energy needed “I’ll be fine.” and he was gone.

"I wish people would actually take my warnings to heart." Canada muttered and surveryed his living room. Everything was trashed and almost everything was flipped over.

"The asshole didn't even stay to help clean up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roughly: *Gather her demons in a solemn assembly, freeze her mind and soul so that her screams may not reach the ears of the mournful, though her heart may beat her body shall not, as I command it!  
> Creative criticism is welcome and brought to heart!  
> Expect the next update to be in a week or two, but no promises!


	8. "Friendly" Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I only update at like 4:45 at night? Nobody knows

When Rose opened her eyes, all she saw was a very black-and-white fuzziness. Her body felt heavy and stiff, and when she attempted to move it felt as if every bone in her body was screaming.

"That'll be the aftereffects of the spell." A stuffy british voice interrupted her thoughts "Sorry, it's the only spell that would work..." A man walked into Roses view, he was meduim height with very messed up hair and he has very...uh... _distracting_ eyebrows. He was wearing a cheesy-looking sweater vest and a very odd-looking cape. He was flipping through what looked like a very old notebook and glancing up once and a while to look at her.

"W....ho ar-" Roses sentence was cut off by a fit of very heavy and dry coughs. The blonde waited for her to be done before replying "Try not to talk, ok? Your gonna feel really muggy for a while."

Rose looked up at him and glared angrily, slightly tempted to yell just to piss him off, but quickly thought against it. Starting to he was able to recall some of her senses and gather her memories, she realized she was tied to a chair.

"Now, I assume you are Rose?"

Rose refused to answer, instead baring her teeth like and animal.

The blonde rolls his eyes and leans forward. He squinted at her, making her feel like a specimen in a zoo.

“My name is Arthur.” He says as he leans away from her. “You were being quite a nuisance to me and my” a beat “friends”

Rose raised an eyebrow at the hesitation before the word friends. The name sounds extremely familiar to Rose and she relized she had heard it in one of Ludwigs memories. Arthur turns around and grabs a glass of clear liquid off a counter. He walks back over to Rose and holds the glass to her lips. Rose, jerks her head away. After all, who knows what could be in there.

Arthur sighed “It’s just water.”

Rose shook her head and wrinkled her nose, not wanting to risk it being tainted

“It’ll help with your throat.”

Rose hesitated a bit before shaking her head again, almost spilling the water and also making her head hurt more.

“If you don’t drink it on your own I will make you drink it.”

Rose  squeezed her mouth even tighter than before.

“Fine.” Arthur then put his thumb underneath her chin, next to the jawbone and pushed up, hard.

Almost immediately Roses mouth opened, without her even realizing it. Arthur then poured the water into her mouth and covered her mouth with his hand, forcing her to swallow.

Rose obviously did not enjoy that experience, a dull pain developing in her jaw and the feeling of being forced to drink. But, relief flooded into her the moment the water touched her throat, the cooling cold liquid rushing into her stomach.

She sighed in relief and felt like she could actually talk.

“ _Asshole_.”

“I’ve been called worse.”

“I’ve been through worse.”

“Do you mind telling me what upset you so much that you went grimdark, of all things?”

“Do you mind shutting up?"

“That is no way to talk to the man who saved your life.”

“This” A tug at the ropes “Is no way to treat a lady.”

“Oh, is it too much for you to handle?.”

“Are you calling me weak?”

“Compared to other dark magic? Yes.”

“Try me.”

“Why did you go grimdark.”

“Why did you hesitate while calling the other countries you friends.”

Arthur opened his mouth and started a sharp retort before realizing what she just said.

“Countries? Who said anything abo-”

“Don’t lie to me.” Lavender eyes stared at Arthur, the edges brimming with a dark aura.

“Then don’t lie to me.” Arthur shoots back.

“Why don’t they like you?”  
“If you’ve studied history, my dear, you’d know that I’ve made my fuckups, I’ve made them and I’ve regretted them. Nobody really forgives me. You are Rose, right?”  
“Yes, and you’re England?

“Yes, why did you go grimdark?”

Rose glances away “Why did you stop me?”  
Arthur hesitated, recognizing body language and realizing it was a sensitive topic “If you hadn’t noticed, you were causing disaster everywhere. Do you know if anyone is looking for you?”

She snorts “Doubt it.”

Arthur nodded awkwardly and glanced at his wristwatch, extremely shocked the time. “It’s late, I’m going to bed.”  
He removed the silly-looking cape and put it on the table and walked towards the door.

“Don’t even try escaping, I’ve put a spell around the house. You can’t leave.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Arthur wakes up with a start and a distinct feeling of something being wrong.

He rushed downstairs to see his entire kitchen in shambles,cabinets are ripped from the walls, counters are torn apart and laying on their side, the dishes and kettle are shattered and the entire oven is missing.

Rose was sat contently in the middle of the mess, her hair slightly mussed and her eyes getting greyish black at the edges. She sipped at a mug in her hands.

“Good morning.” 


	9. Roxy is one lucky gal, now isn't she

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! I updated on a kinda reasonable time!  
> My computer crashed in the middle of writing this and I had to rewrite it all haha  
> isn't life great  
> Hetalia, Homestuck and Fuck you by Lilly Allen do not belong to me!

_Just because my kinda-daughter is missing doesn't mean I can’t enjoy the scenery_ Roxy was telling herself, looking up at the Eiffel tower. Originally she was thinking ‘Well maybe Rose is aiming for largely populated areas?’ but, obviously got distracted.

Roxy walked forwards so that she was standing underneath the tower and looked up. She glanced around to make sure nobody was looking before pulling a notebook from her Sylladex, and started making notes and sketches of the structure, knowing that she might need to use a reference while building something, and this would be perfect.

She drew out the main bars, where the rivets were placed and how the weight of the bars affected the weight.

When she was done she quickly tossed the notebook into the air with a flick of her wrist and continued searching the city, keeping an eye out for Rose or any broken-down buildings.

Mentally, Roxy was exhausted. Physically, she felt like she could run forever and never stop until the end of time

Speaking of time, Roxy realized she had absolutely no idea what time it was. She looked up at the darkening sky, and guessed it was around nine. She glanced around for any type of clock when she spotted a very broken looking building and more lined went on and on beyond her vision.

Roxy gasped, realizing that this could be a clue to where Rose was and Rose could be at the end.

She started running, her feet slamming against the pavement, following the trail of broken buildings, shoving past people and muttering quick “Excuse me”’s and “Paden moi.”s

She soon came to a more desolate area where she only came across a few people loitering around.

The lights from the streetlamps cast a lighting that could almost be called romantic, if it weren’t for the buildings, the sides being opened gastly, windows broken and glass splayed across the street.

A few drunkards called out to her in french,

“Je pourrais pound vous aussi vite que votre course!” (I could pound you as fast as your running)

“Ralentir et sucer ma bite!” (Slow down and suck my dick!)

“Amende! Je parie que vous êtes lesbienne de toute façon.” (Fine! I bet you're a lesbian anyway.)

“Hey! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à une femme! (Hey! That is no way to talk to a lady!)

Roxy tuned the rest of the world out until the building line slowly came to a stop.

Roxy slowed down, out of breath and came across a lake. The lake was a blood red color and Roxy had to blink twice to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating or the lake was reflecting the reddish tint to the setting sky.

She looked around for signs of Rose, but everything seemed in order, except for the, you know, fucking red lake.

Roxy was still panting as she walked up to the edge of the lake to get a closer look.

Is this a natural occurrence? Was it dyed? Does Rose have anything to do with-

“La nature est bizarre, n'est-ce pas?” (Nature is weird, is it not?) a voice interrupted her train of thought, and she turned to see a man wearing a very...strange outfit, a blue top with a strange cloak thing attached, red pants and almost knee-high brown boots. He had long blonde hair, and Roxy immediately got the urge to run her fingers through it, which she probably would have asked to do if she wasn’t facing slight panic and crushing disappointment.

“Yeah....pretty strange.”Roxy awkwardly crossed her arms.

“Dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous si hors d'haleine?” (Tell me, Why are you so out of breath?)

“Just...looking for somebody.”

“Étiez-vous quelqu'un ici de réunion? Il est tout à fait un endroit romantique pour une date ou un amour confession quelconque.” (Were you meeting somebody here? It is quite a romantic spot for a date or a love confession of some sort.) The man smiled and Roxy almost immediately felt calmed, and even safe.

Roxy smiled back “No, I just thought I saw my friend over here and got excited.”

“Ah. Mon nom est Francis , le vôtre?” (Ah. My name is Frances, yours?)

“Roxy.”

“Quel beau nom, un beau nom pour correspondre à une belle femme avec une exquise sèche.” (What a beautiful name, a beautiful name to match a beautiful woman, with exquisite hair)

Roxy laughed at his comment at her pink-tinted hair. “What a cheesy pick-up line.”

“J'ai fait pire. Vous êtes français?” (I've done worse. Are you French?) Francis asked, a bit of confusion hinted in the question

“No.”

“Explique pourquoi vous n'avez pas parler en français, encore, vous pouvez me comprendre parfaitement, non?” (Explains why you don't speak in french, yet, you can understand me perfectly, no?)

“I have a lot of free time.”

Francis nodded and for a while the stood in silence, until finally Roxy began walking away.

“I’m sorry, It was nice meeting you, but I gotta go.”

“Attendez!” Francis quickly caught up to her and grabbed her hand. He planted a quick kiss on her knuckles.

“Je vais vous tenir dans mon esprit, et espère que nos chemins se heurtent à nouveau.” (I will keep you in my mind, and hope our paths collide again)

“Yeah, you too.”

Roxy quickly absconded, back-tracking to where she had hidden the bed-rocket and took off.

 

* * *

 

_This is so fucking boring_ Rose had lazily flopped down on a couch in Englands house, England had given up on chaining her up in the basement because every time he did, she would escape and trash a part of the house. Speaking of Arthur, he was currently yelling about the state of the dining room, even though they both knew he only really used it for when guests were over for a holiday.

Rose stood up and moved to a chair closer to the large window and stared out of it. It was raining.

“Why is it always raining here!” She called out to England who sputtered in anger.

“FUCK IF I KNOW. THE FUCKING CLIMATE AND SHIT.”

“Calm down, jeez.”

England glared at her from the other room and Rose stuck her tongue out at him.

Rose had no idea why she was acting so...mean. Probably has something to do with the whole Grimdark thing. Rose glanced out the window again and had to take a double-take. Standing out in the rain was Roxy. Roxy-motherfucking-Lalonde was clutching a pink umbrella and staring up at the buildings. Rose began pounding on the window to get Roxy’s attention. Roxy looked over to where Rose was and her eyes widened.

Roxy began jumping up and down in excitement and quickly ran over to the front door.

Rose heard the doorknob jiggle and she ran to the door and threw it open. Roxy basically flew into her.

“ROSE! ROSE OH MY GOD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU HURT? HOW DID YOU GET HERE?” Roxy looked like she was going to start crying.

“Roxy I’m fine I’m fine!” Rose laughed and squeezed Roxy to her.

“WHAT THE FUCK.” The loving family reunion was interrupted with a very angry looking English-man.

Roxy was quiet for a second “Rose has this man been keeping you here.”  
“No! Well yes but-”

“YOU _ASSHOLE_.”

Roxy began marching towards England, fists balled, and looking like she was going to kill somebody. England glanced around for something to defend himself with and Roxy’s fist was raised to punch

_Fuck you~ Fuck you very very muuuuch~_

Roxy’s fist stopped inches away from Englands face and a ringtone cut into the moment

 

_‘Cause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew_

England glanced to Roxy to his phone sitting on the table

 

_So please don’t stay in touch~_

England reached over, picked up his phone and answered it.

 

“Hello?”

_ “Bonjour l'Angleterre! You will never believe the cute girl I met yesterday~! ” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The red lake is real, you can look it up, it turned red because of how much salt there was in it.  
> This is the longest chapter I've ever written for this fic..,,


End file.
